Mineko Aina
♤Physical Appearance Mineko’s most notable traits are her long and fluffy snow leopard tail, which, when fully extended, reaches almost 4 ft. in length, and her sharp claws. She is mostly seen with the former wrapped around her shoulder, waist, or leg to prevent it from being stepped on. She has dark blue eyes, and long flowing light blue hair that reaches slightly below her waist. Aside from her school uniform, she mostly wears a plain blue shirt and pair of pants. She is of the average height and weight for a female her age. ♤Personality Mineko is a complicated individual who often changes moods in the blink of an eye. As her words and actions are almost impossible to predict, she finds it difficult to become closer with others. Heavily contrasting her appearance, she’s naturally rather hostile and distant towards others and is rather blunt when speaking her mind. However, despite her usual disapproving feelings towards those around her, Mineko is rather sensitive when it comes to comments about her appearance and abilities. She doesn’t take criticism lightly, and will often snap at others due to her easily becoming defensive. She can sometimes make situations seem much more drastic to herself than they actually are, using bad experiences with other individuals to sub-consciously validate her anxiety. She sees herself as more of an observer, only speaking when directly spoken to or on the rare occasion that she actually has something to add to a conversation. Due to being inexperienced with frequent interactions, she’s prone to being rather socially awkward. Mineko could easily be considered a deep thinker, her mind often tending to wander towards various different situations and outcomes, though she’s not particularly skilled in planning strategies on the battlefield due to her tendency to easily overthink. ♤Speech Pattern Mineko’s voice could be considered to be a bit high-pitched, becoming even more so when angered, flustered, or surprised. ♤Quirk ♤Quirk: Snow leopard ♤Quirk Type: Transformation ♤Quirk Description: Mineko’s quirk allows her to temporarily transform into a snow leopard, gaining the speed, strength, and all the obvious traits of the animal. She is only able to stay in this form for 5 minutes at the most, and afterwards becomes a sitting duck as she attempts to regain her strength. Over the course of her battles, she will attempt to increase the amount of time she can stay in this form. ♤Costume ♤Costume Description: Mineko’s costume consists of a short-sleeved shirt and baggy jeans, each being of the same color as her regular outfit, but with obvious differences in design. On her shirt is a single snowflake pattern that has been printed in the middle, and her clothing displays splotches of cyan, dark pink, and purple. She wears white combat boots, and a light blue scarf is wrapped around her neck, which she will sometimes place her tail in to easily hold it up during combat. ♤Background ♤History Mineko was raised by her loving mother and father before the former passed away from an illness. Shortly after, her father became distant and was no longer a reliable source of comfort. Struggling in school due to learning slower than her peers from her difficult life at home, bullying became a common occurrence for the young girl, her long tail being a common target for regular insults and abuse. Over time, Mineko’s optimism transformed itself into deep despair. She began to purposely distance herself from others and never allowed herself to grow any close connections out of fear of everyone either leaving or abusing her. Despite her seeing her tail as more of a curse than a blessing, she couldn’t deny how useful it could be in combat when combined with her ability to transform. As a result, Mineko got in the habit of taking her frustrations and sadness out on her opponents, seeing this as a much more reliable method of “therapy” than actually opening up about her many troubles. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Class 1-K